Anything and Everything Strange
by mrshoratiosshades309
Summary: CSIMxCSINYxPercyJacksonxPokemon crossover. There is another prophecy and it speaks of six who will unite and join the Special Three against the fight against the Ancient Ones. Two will fall and One will rise. Percabeth OF COURSE!


****

**Author's Note: (Maria) Aly is writing the CSI: Miami and CSI: NY parts. (Aly) Maria is writing the Percy Jackson and Pokemon parts. Except in this chapter. I am writing Percy Jackson and CSI: NY and Maria is writing the rest.**

**Aly's Note: I forgot the precinct that the NY CSIs worked at, so I'm randomly picking out a number. Also, NO SLASH is involved. In Lindsay's description of the trace results, the first thing is acetone. AND, I translated the Greek stuff using an Ancient Greek Translator. What I was aiming for was "Creatures of the Underworld! The daughter of Athena commands you to begone!". But I couldn't find that. **

**PS: (Maria) I haven't watch Pokemon in mucho, MUCHO tiempo. (Aly) ENGLISH! Has that concept eluded you? (Maria) Term- never mind. I haven't watched Pokemon in a lot of time. I re-watched the first season and the Pokemon part will take place right after it (Pallet Party Panic) bien? Bien! (Aly) -smack-**

**Disclaimer: (Aly) We own NOTHING. But, if I had the chance, I would own the CSI series. ;)**

_**Prologue- (Chiron's POV)**_

_It was a dark, rainy day at Camp Half-Blood. As I watched the rain pour down the window, I pondered the feeling that was running through my veins. There were new half-bloods out there, more powerful than most, though not as powerful as Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. These half-bloods were destined to be a part of something, something major. Some won't make back it alive._

"Chiron? It's time for the sing-along. We're having it inside the mess hall," a camper called from the front door.

I sighed. "Thank you Frankie, I'll be there in a minute." The boy then left.

_I turned away from the door and back to the window. The rain was still pouring. The rain was washing away all of the dirt. The rain... would symbolize a new dawn._

* * *

**The prologue was short, but that's how it was planned. But don't worry; we'll make up for it. Eventually. R&R!**

**Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

**:Pokemon:**

**Ash's POV**

I yelled out in pain as Pikachu zapped me for the seventeenth time on this route. "Pikachu? What's your problem?" I screamed.

Brock and Misty looked at me curiously. "How is it that you haven't died of Pikachu's electric shocks yet?" Misty asked me. I shrugged weakly. NO! Not weakly, just not as strongly as- forget it.

"Pika pii!" Pikachu yelled and shocked me again.

"Hey, Ash. I think Pikachu wants your attention," Brock pointed out.

I looked at it. "What do you want?" I asked blankly.

"Pika pii pikachu!" It started to yell. It made frantic gestures toward the sky and towards me. The rest of us just stood there in confusion.

"I don't get it," Misty said. "You came from the sky?" She looked at me. "No, wait,"

"I got it!" I yelled out. "I have the potential to reach my dreams no matter how crazy they are! Right, Pikachu? I knew you had faith in me," I picked it up as it slapped its head. "What could be the matter?" I set it down again and Pikachu turned around. "Are you gonna leave us?"

Pikachu turned its head and looked at me in a way that I couldn't understand. "Pika pikachu pika pii. Pikachu," It said.

Brock eyed Pikachu suspiciously. "I think it's saying. I can't take it anymore. I have to."

Misty looked at him. "How do you know that?" Brock shook his head without explanation.

"Pikachu!" I yelled. "What are you up to?" It closed its eyed and shocked me again.

Misty half laughed. "No, seriously. How _do _you survive so many electric shocks?"

I looked back at Pikachu, waiting for an explanation. Then, I got one. Pikachu started to glow, like every Pokemon does before it evolves. "Is it evolving?" Brock thought out loud. I was too shocked to answer. But, Pikachu didn't turn into a Raichu. It turned into a girl about four and three quarters feet tall that looked almost like a human form of a Pikachu. She was wearing a yellow skirt that reached her knees. Her yellow, three-button polo had only one button done. Her silky, blonde hair was in two pigtails – or is it ponytails? I wouldn't know. She wore yellow earrings in the shape of thunder bolts. She had rosy cheeks that sparked occasionally. Her orange eyes avoided mine.

My fists clenched. "Who are you and what have you done to my Pikachu?"

The girl finally looked me in the eyes and said shyly but firmly. "I haven't done anything to your Pikachu. I _am_ your Pikachu."

**:Percy Jackson:**

**Grover's POV**

"It sure was nice of you to have me over your house," I said to Percy Jackson as we walked down the crowded street of Broadway. We were going to meet our friend, Annabeth Chase, in front of the Toys 'R Us store. Why we picked this rendezvous spot was beyond me, but after all of the monster fighting we've been doing, we needed the R&R.

Yes, I did say monster fighting. Percy and Annabeth are half-bloods, sons and daughters of gods and mortals. Yes, I did say gods. The Greek gods. You know, Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter, and people like that. Percy and Annabeth are half-bloods. Percy is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, while Annabeth is the daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase.

So what about me, Grover Underwood? Well, I'm not a half-blood. I'm actually a satyr. Yep, I'm half a goat and half a human. My friends and I have fought all of the monsters we want to see in a lifetime. This day is just for us to hang out as friends.

Annabeth's eyes beamed when she saw us. "Finally! What took you guys so long? Bet you it was Seaweed Brain," she said matter-of-factly,

Percy glared. "Hardee-har-har. That's hilarious," he said sarcastically. We walked towad the TGIF next to a building marked 'New York Police Department 33rd Precinct and Crime Lab'.

A blonde waitress wearing a red Friday's employee shirt and black pants smiled at us as we entered the restaurant. "Welcome to Friday's. How many?"

"Three," I said. She told us to take the elevator up to the third floor and find a seat there. We went up to the third floor and took a seat nearby two women, one with curly brown hair and another with a brown edgy bob. They seemed to be having an in-depth discussion about the papers in front of them, ignoring the menus also on the table.

As we passed the two women, this weird feeling ran through my veins. My face contorted as we sat down, a feat not unnoticed by Percy and Annabeth.

"Grover? What's wrong? Something smell?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's something else," I said.

"Monsters anywhere?" Annabeth asked, lowering her voice. I shook my head again.

"It's not that... I think I sense another half-blood," I said finally. Percy and Annabeth had shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked, voice low. "Who?"

I pointed toward my seat back where the two women were sitting. "There. One of those ladies."

"But aren't most half-bloods found when they're still kids?" Annabeth inquired.

"_Most_ half-bloods are found as kids, but that doesn't mean all of them are," I replied.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"Let's just follow them for now and see what happens," I said. The two half-bloods nodded. Two waitresses came to the ladies' and our tables and we gave our orders.

_One Hour Later_

Percy, Annabeth, and I finished our meals in forty-five minutes. However, we couldn't leave unless the two women left. We paid the bill but asked the waitress if we could finish our drinks.

Suddenly, the ladies stood up and walked to the elevator. We followed suit. Both women had a NYPD Detective badge on them. "Cops," I mouthed to Percy and Annabeth. They nodded. Since they were cops, we had to be extra careful around them.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened and the five of us stepped inside. A second after the doors closed, the curly-haired detective's phone rang.

"Bonasera," she answered. "You got something? All right, that's great! Thanks Hawkes, bye." She hung up the phone after that.

"What's up, Stella?" the other detective asked.

"Hawkes got a hit on the DNA from the hair we found on the victim's clothing," the curly-haired one-Stella-said. "That's all of the evidence we needed to convict Sam Matthews of murder. Danny and Flack are working on getting the warrant for their arrest."

"That's great! I swear, that bastard had no care in the world. He treated the victim like she was nothing," the other woman said bitterly.

"Well, we've got him Lindsay," Stella said. "That's all that matters."

The elevator doors _ding_ed again and we stepped out. The two detectives walked in the direction of the building marked 'Crime Lab'. Percy, Annabeth, and I were careful not to let them know we were following them.

Lindsay suddenly stopped. Her partner stopped with her. "What's up?" Stella asked.

"There's something behind us," Lindsay whispered. The three of us froze. They found us out already?

The younger CSI turned around. "What the _hell _is that?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as Stella turned around too. That could only mean one thing. It wasn't us she was looking at. "Oh no," I breathed.

Percy and Annabeth looked at me. "What's up?" Percy asked.

"Look behind you," I said. We all turned around at the same time. There, flying in the air, were three Furies.

**:CSI: NY:**

**Stella's POV**

Lindsay asked me to meet her at the TGIF by the Crime Lab to discuss the Trace results that she had recently received. I asked why we couldn't discuss the results back at the lab. She said she hadn't eaten in forever.

"So the Trace that I found was a mixture of beta-ketopropane and deionized H2O. In other words, nail polish remover," she said.

"Nail polish remover," I mused. "The only person who could be working with nail polish remover is Sam Matthews, the nail salon owner."

The Montana native laughed bitterly. She didn't like Matthews. "Hopefully that SOB gets arrested."

"Easy Lindsay," I said. "We can only convict him of murder if the hair found on the victim was his."

At that moment, three kids passed by us and went to the table behind Lindsay's seat. I got this weird feeling, not that they were criminals, but something suspicious. I shrugged it off as the waitress came to take our orders.

_One Hour Later_

Lindsay left twenty-five dollars plus tip on the table and stood up. We walked to the elevator door and pressed the 'down' button. Strangely, those kids from before followed us. I tried to show no emotion to the fact that they were basically stalking us. They were probably just kids who try to freak out people.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened and we all stepped inside. A second after the doors closed, my phone rang.

"Bonasera," I answered.

"_Hey Stella, it's me,_" Hawkes said on the other line.

"You got something?" I asked.

"_Lindsay might be happy to hear this. The hair found on the victim belonged to the one and only Sam Matthews. Danny and Flack are getting the warrant for his arrest,_" Hawkes said.

I beamed. "All right, that's great! Thanks Hawkes." I hung up the phone after that.

"What's up, Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"Hawkes got a hit on the DNA from the hair we found on the victim's clothing," I replied. "That's all of the evidence we needed to convict Sam Matthews of murder. Danny and Flack are working on getting the warrant for their arrest."

"That's great! I swear, that bastard had no care in the world. He treated the victim like she was nothing," she said bitterly.

"Well, we've got him Lindsay," I said. "That's all that matters."

With another _ding_, the elevator doors opened on the first floor. Lindsay and I took off in the direction of the crime lab even though we were officially off-duty. The case had been solved; we weren't on the clock.

Lindsay suddenly froze. I stopped with her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something behind us," she whispered and turned around. Her jaw dropped. "What the _hell _is that?"

I turned around as well. My eyes widened. Holy _shit. _There were these winged... _things_ flying in the air. They resembled the Furies that I have read about in Greek mythology books. Those three kids turned around too. However, the rest of the world remained as they would. Why the hell aren't they freaking out?

Suddenly, one of those winged things swooped down in the direction of me and Lindsay.

"Hey!" the black-haired one yelled. "Ugly! Look over here!" He held a pen in his hand. The supposed-Fury looked at him and swooped down on him instead.

The blonde and the curly-brown haired one rushed over to us and walked us to an alleyway, away from the people.

Lindsay was the first to get out of the blonde-haired one's grasp. "Okay, who are you and what the hell are _those_?" She pointed to where the black haired kid was fending off the 'Furies' with a sword. Wait, a _sword_? He had a pen a minute ago.

"Look, I'll try to explain it fast," the curly haired kid said. "I'm Grover, that's Annabeth, and the sword-kid is Percy. Those things are called Furies."

I had to cut in. "Wait, the Furies? As in the goddesses of revenge? The ones who followed people forever if they did a crime?"

The blonde-Annabeth-nodded. "They also like to come after half-bloods. As in daughters and sons of Greek gods."

"You can't be serious," Lindsay said.

"Actually, she is and actually, your friend isn't the half-blood. You are," the curly one-Grover-said.

"How would you know?" I asked. Annabeth pointed above Lindsay's head. "Look at that," she said. We all looked. There was a spinning owl above her head.

Lindsay looked a bit confused and terrified. "Okay, so that thing-_Fury_-came after me?" A loud screech answered her question. The three Furies were chasing after Percy who was running into the Alley.

"A little help here, guys!" Percy yelled.

Lindsay suddenly stuck her hand out. "_ Ktisma of geenna! Hupostello!_" she yelled. The Furies squawked and flew away.

I stepped in front of her. "Creatures of Hell, withdraw?" I asked.

The Bozeman native shrugged. "I don't know, it just came out of my mouth."

Grover stepped in front of me."Wait, you understood that?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Although, I don't get it. I am half-Greek, but I only speak and understand Italian," I replied.

Percy and Annabeth looked at Grover. "What does this mean?" Annabeth asked.

The curly-haired kid looked at me. "It's quite simple. What's your name?"

"I'm Stella and the other detective is Lindsay," I said.

"Stella is the guardian of Lindsay, the daughter of Athena," Grover finished.

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "Daughter of Athena?" I could've sworn that I saw her once-brown eyes flash grey.

Annabeth put her arm around her. "Yep. Welcome to the club, _sister_."

"You're going to need to come with us to Camp Half-Blood so we can figure this out. Don't worry, it's only on Long Island," Grover said. I looked and Lindsay and she shrugged. I didn't want another Fury to come and attack us, so I nodded. Let's try this out and see where it goes. We all stepped into a weird looking cab and sped off.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a building overlooking the alley, a woman grinned evilly. "That's it. Speed off, Daughter of Athena, speed off. Your demise is waiting..."

**:CSI: Miami:**

**Eric's POV**

As I suited up for another dive, I enjoyed my state of relaxation despite the crappy-ness of the Everglades. All of a sudden, I fell into that crappy water I was just watching. "What the-" I yelled out but only bubbles came out.

Calleigh and the others just looked at me and laughed.

Wait a second. I thought. I can breathe perfectly in the crappy water of the Everglades! No shit! I surfaced triumphantly. Woot! I joined the smiling faces of my fellow CSIs. When I got back on the boat, I was perfectly dry. Hold up. This was getting too creepy.

"Eric!" Alexx almost screamed when she saw that I didn't need the towel in her arms. She dropped it and we - Calleigh, Horatio and I - rushed back to the Crime Lab to get my DNA tested.

"Half of your chromosomes are just," Valera reported to me and Horatio. "They're foreign. I can't recognize their DNA structure."

Horatio's face told me, 'Don't worry,' "Did you try to identify them using the computer?" There was only a hint of worry in his voice. The rest of it was confident. I just sat there with a giant question mark above my head and on my face.

"I tried!" Valera said. "Whenever I try to, the computer shakes and a deep, booming voice yells, 'Do you dare disturb the universe and the balance of things?'" She shrugged her shoulders sadly as my question mark grew larger.

I looked up at H hopefully. He looked up in determination. _Here we go with the shades again._ "It would seem," _Shades._ "We have a mystery to solve," _What is with him and his shades?_ I thought as H pulled another one of his one-liners.


End file.
